


Twin Drabbles 14

by Blackcat42



Series: word Drabbles [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42





	Twin Drabbles 14

**Twin drabbles 14**

 

** Listened **

Sunstreaker listened to the roaring of the crowd as he faced off against another gladiator in the ring.

 

** Wash racks **

“Sunny get out of the wash racks, you are wasting the hot water” complained Sideswipe as he waited outside their private wash racks.

 

** Moved **

Sunstreaker moved his hands down his chest plate trying to remove the dirt that covered it from his patrol shift on unpaved roads.

 

** Clowns **

Sunstreaker screamed and oil trickled down his legs as he watched a group of scary clowns approach him with various weapons.

 

** New **

“ Hey Sides, love the new paint job” snickered Sunstreaker as Sideswipe stormed past leaving behind yellow spots of paint on the Ark floor.

 

** Sat **

Sunstreaker sat on his art stool and gently moved his paint brush across the canvas.

 

** Thing **

“Get that thing away from me and out of our quarters” ordered Sunstreaker. Sideswipe pouted and held the blue turbo cat closer to his chest plate.

 

** Honked **

Sideswipe honked his horn as the traffic moved around him at a snail’s pace.

 

** Lost **

“ We are lost” said Sunstreaker.

“ We are not lost dear brother of mine” answered Sideswipe. Sunstreaker snorted and turned away from his idiotic twin.

 

** Cloth **

“Sunstreaker stop putting your polishing cloths in my subspace” ordered Sideswipe dropping a large pile of polishing cloths on the floor.

****

** Raced **

Sunstreaker raced across the battlefield to his twin’s side as Sideswipe battled four Decepticon soldiers on his own.

 

** Ignored **

Sunstreaker ignored the multiple wounds to his frame as he crawled over to Sideswipe’s body and placed Sideswipe on the remains of his legs.


End file.
